Vampire's Garden
by Lilly Lamperouge
Summary: Continuation of "On The Devil's Road"
1. Nightmares

*_6 months later*_

Lord Jacob sneered as his rival Lord Aubrey entered his throne room. Lord Jacob was surprised to see so few accompany Lord Aubrey at that. His eyes drawn to the maiden with them her angelic face so soft and beautiful, her emerald eyes captivating. Then he notice the dark man that stood at her side and fear suddenly raced through him. His mane of fiery red hair draped over his shoulder around his slender, pale face. His black eyes like dark holes threatening to take Jacob's very soul into them if he gazed at them a moment longer. Quickly he looked away and turned his gaze to Aubrey.

"Lord Aubrey, to what to I owe this pleasure," he spat bitterly.

Aubrey smiled bowing respectfully to the young mortal lord sitting upon his throne. "My dear Lord Jacob it has been too long. And my have you grown."

"And you haven't aged a day."

Aubrey chuckled lightly. "Yes,"

"What do you want?" Jacob asked again more annoyed. A quick glance toward Kenshin's direction made his heart race. He wanted to be down with Aubrey's business and be done with them as quick as possible.

"Very well I shall get straight to business then, I am hear to accept your surrender," Aubrey told him. Just as the words left his lips the entire courtroom echoed in laughter.

"Surrender?" Jacob laughed, "To whom?"

"Why to me f course," Aubrey said gesturing to himself.

Again the room echoed with laughed. Jacob's laugh roared the loudest.

"Lord Aubrey, rumor has it your kingdom burned to the ground months ago by a band of ruffians, your army crumbled your riches gone. You have nothing to your name." Lord Jacob spat, "Your hardly a lord anymore. And you come here asking for my surrender. Well my answer is no."

Aubrey smiled revealing to the room of mortals a pair of fangs. How naive their lord had been to deny him what he wanted. Then again Aubrey loved to toy with his victims and Lord Jacob had always been a favorite of his. He looked in awe at the mortals around him, their rosy colored flesh, and the sound of the breaths they took. Their heart beats as they raced in fear.

"Very well then." Aubrey snapped his fingers.

The kingdom echoed with screams and cries of mercy. All fell of deaf ears.

* * *

Kaoru sat upon her mare looking down at the village below. The flames scattered across the fields the thick black smoke bellowed into the night sky blocking the stars. A heavy feeling fell on her heart as the screams fell silent and the flames grew.

_"__Kenshin,"_ she thought, _"Am I going to have to kill you?"_

* * *

The thirst was unlike anything ever imagined. It was greater then that of a newborn vampire's with the hunger of a werewolf. Lord Jacob's court did not suffice at all after that was done Kenshin went into the village. Every mortal was his to do as he please per Aubrey's command. Needless to say there would be no survivors. Though the men would try to save their families, they were no match for the strength of a hybrid, though to them it was just a demon spawn from the pits of hell. They could not run from him his spend was too great. They could not hide his senses were far too superior. And there was no stopping him he was driven by his need to feed. There blood was good filling, but he required so much more.

"Kenshin," she calls to him as he's feeding. He drops the body in his clutches and turns to face her, he is covered in his victims blood. There are hundreds of dead bodies at her feet, fire burning the houses around them.

"Enough now," Amelia speaks softly almost singing. "Come now it's time go."

Amelia reach out her hand to him. Kenshin looked at her. For a moment he saw her, then he saw something else. Suddenly the flames are gone, the bodies gone and he is with _her_once again. They are together in that field. She is reaching her hand out to him and she is smiling at him as she always had. That smile that always kept Kenshin going. The smile that he loves.

"Lets go home Kenshin," They say.

He reaches out with his bloody hand and takes hers. She smiles. Kenshin smiles. And the flames engulf the bodies.

* * *

***sorry it took so long to finally get the next part up but here it is and i hope you're all enjoying it! I promise the next chapter wont take as long to get up until next time* **


	2. The Ambush

Months have passed and the vampires slowly crept across the land like a plague taking each kingdom one by one. Destroying any village they would pass through as if for mere fun and amusement.

Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko followed them helplessly, unable to do anything to stop them, not even knowing where to begin. They had made camp in the forest a few miles from a near by village not yet hit by the vampires, they sat around a fire with heavy hearts and weary minds.

"This is a slow massacre is what it is," Yahiko said. "Of the entire population."

"And neither Gabriel or Samuel or here to help us stop it," Sano said.

~_Flashback~_

They watched the library burn to the ground and disappear as if it didn't exist. For Gabriel it was like watching his entire life being erased. His brother, now gone left a large hole inside him. That night he disappeared with out a trace. Whispers in the wind seemed to resemble his voice.

_"Forgive me friends,"_

They were left stranded.

"What now?" Yahiko asked.

"We follow them," Kaoru said. "We find a way to break the spell that Kenshin is under and then we kill the others."

"Sounds simple enough," Sano shrugged.

Sounds simple but not so easily done, battle after battle they lost and barely escaped with their lives. It was true that Amelia had some strong hold on Kenshin for no matter how loud Kaoru called to him he didn't responded to her at all. It was as if he didn't see them at all.

Together they sat around the fire resting their weary bodies, tending their wounds and battered souls. They were fighting an enemy that they could not defeat. Worse of all it was someone they loved.

"Maybe if we find Amelia," Kaoru suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Sano grumbled. They were becoming more aware of the vampire's strategy the more they fought them.

"She never comes to the front lines, only a few weaklings," Yahiko said, "And him."

It was almost unbearable to speak his name.

"She has to be near by though."

"We don't know that for sure." Sano told her. "What we should do is try and find Gabriel he can help us."

"He left us. What good is he to us?" Yahiko snapped.

"He knows these vampires." Sano said.

"Right he knows them, perhaps he joined them."

"Don't say that," Sano snapped.

"Enough," Kaoru jumped up. The tension growing thicker and thicker in the air with each word she quickly stopped it. "Both of you stop. We are not going to fight each other."

She turned and looked at Sano. "If Gabriel is truly our friend then he will find us. Until then we are on our own. Now," Kaoru got up and peered over the edge of their camp sight. Over the bushes she could see down to the village they were near. "That village is untouched, we can stop them here."

"We can't beat him," Sano said glumly.

"No we can't. But if we can hold him here long enough maybe we can draw_ her_ out." Kaoru told them. "Sano you can easily take her out."

"Worth a shot," Yahiko agreed to the plan.

They decided to head into the village to gather any supplies they could find, then try and get the people there to stay in their homes and hide until morning if possible. That was going to be difficult for not too many people believe in vampires and werewolves even thought rumors were flying across the country like wildfire. Though it was only said to be that of a strange illness that caused the death of so many people and the survivors burned the bodies to stop the spread, or so the story goes.

Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko were alerted when they got into the village and found it empty. Not a person in sight. Sano felt a strange sense though that someone was there. The wind carried a familiar scent but not that of an undead immortal.

"Something's not right here," Sano told them.

Just then a young man, no older then Yahiko, leapt from on top of one of the buildings. His clothes were torn and covered in filth, his long black hair mangled in knots. His lanky body was covered in dirt and scratches except for his face. His dark brown eyes glared at them angrily through dirt-coated bands.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he growled.

Sano could smell the boy's natural scent through the dirt and muck covering his body. He was human on the outside just as Sano looked but on the inside he was another werewolf.

"We've come to warn you about the dangers that are coming to this village," Kaoru tried to explain with out seeming to appear to be the threat. "We are here to help."

"Guys," Sano mumbled trying to be discreet. "This isn't a villager, he's a werewolf."

"What?" Yahiko was shocked.

" I can sense more, they're all over the place." Sano suppressed a growl in his throat. "That's why we haven't seen anyone here."

"The creeps they must've taken the place over," Yahiko sneered placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No wait," Kaoru said. Then she looked to the young werewolf. "Believe me when I tell you we are here to help. The vampires are coming to attack this village next."

"How do you know that?" he growled.

"We've been tracking them and it lead us here." Kaoru said. "We have to stop them."

"And they will be stopped." The boy relaxed from his fighting stance. From the shadows of the buildings they could see other werewolves moving about.

"Now I recognize that scent," the boy tilted his head to the side. "You were the mortals that freed us from the castle, weren't you."

"You mean you're the werewolves Aubrey kept prisoner." Yahiko asked. "What are you doing here?"

"As I said we are here to stop the vampires," the boy then bowed to them. "My apologies, I never thanked you all for saving us. We are grateful to you."

"No need to thank us," Kaoru told him. "What is your name?"

"They call me Shadow."

"Well Shadow tell us what you need us to do, we are here to help."

They followed Shadow into the village. The werewolves had almost the same plan as what Kaoru was thinking. They had gotten as many mortals away from there as possible those who refused to go were kept locked in there homes. The other werewolves were setting traps throughout the village and doing so as quickly as possible as the sun was quickly setting.

Shadow had explained to them that this is when the vampires would be arriving. They had been following the vampires as well trying to get a step ahead to try and protect the humans that would soon be the vampire's next slaughter. But they were always too late until now.

"We wont let them take this village."

"So different," Yahiko mumbled to himself. "The vampires are out to slaughter humans and the werewolves are trying to save them."

"I guess because a werewolves doesn't need blood to live, right?" Sano wondered. He still wondered about the very creature he had become. He had so much more to learn about himself the world he was now living in. Samuel was his mentor but now he was gone, who was he to learn from? Even though he still had Yahiko and Kaoru by his side he never felt more distant from them before.

"We are protectors that is what we are," Shadow said. "We are the only creatures able to stop the vampires so it is our duty to stop them."

_"Is that why I'm a werewolf? To stop him?"_ Sano couldn't help but wonder to himself.

The market in the village was just up a small hill the buildings surrounded the area in a circle, the perfect spot for a set up. Sano could sense the other wolves around them crawling on the rooftops, lurking in the darkened alleys. Shadow told them their plan to lure the vampires to this spot and ambush them.

"You really think this will work?" Sano asked very aware of the growing number of wolves.

"It will I assure you." Shadow said.

"Let us help," Kaoru said her voice wavering just slightly.

"Kaoru," Yahiko had picked up on her tone. The wolves plan was to trap him was flawless with so many werewolves in the area there would be no escape either. This meant that this was finally it, but these wolves weren't going to just trap him, they were going to kill him. Yahiko grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her aside.

"You sure?" he asked her.

Kaoru tried to hold back her tears they felt as heavy as rocks as she swallowed them back. "It's best this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. We have spent months trying to find away to save him and break this spell, and what do we have to show for it, nothing." The tears burned her eyes now. "We can't stop him. We can't wake him. They can stop him. It'll be better."

Yahiko looked and saw the pure anguish on her face. Seeing her so devastated broke his heart.

"He can finally be at peace," she said.

A small straggly kid ran up to Shadow.

"The vampires have been spotted, sir." He said.

"Are the traps all set?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Shadow took out a small dagger from his pocket and made a small cut in center of the boy's palm. "Make the trail to lure him in."

The boy nodded before running down the hill.

Kaoru sat on the rooftop of one of the buildings here see could see where he would be approaching, and she could watch the ambush. Here she could bid her final goodbyes.

The sun had at last disappeared and night had fallen. On the outskirts of the village the wolves had taken care of the nameless vampires that tagged along with the hybrid that march right on into the village without looking back at the slaughtered bodies of the fallen. Drawn by the strong scent of blood but not just any blood, the sweet scent of pure earth blood.

Sano and Yahiko were on the rooftops as well with Shadow. They waited silently and patiently for him to come. For Shadow this would be a victory, for Sano and Yahiko a victory bitter sweet.

Suddenly the air was filled with the scent of blood, mortal blood. Screams were heard making them jump.

"I thought you had all the mortals safe?" Sano snapped at Shadow.

"They must have come out of their houses."

"We have to help," Yahiko was ready to leap when Shadow grabbed his arm.

"No," he said. "It's to late."

More screams, more blood. Then the night grew silent and still. All of them looked to the hill. Sano grew ridged as he recognized a familiar scent. Then he appeared, blood smeared on his lips over his chin, dripping down to his bare chest. All eyes stayed on him as he walked to the center of the circle.

_"Kenshin," _Kaoru fought her tears as her heart shattered in her chest. "_I love you."_

Suddenly the wolves burst from their hiding places with torches throwing them to the ground. In a flash the oil laid around the perimeter was set ablaze creating a mighty ring of fire surrounding him. Kenshin watched the flames as if curious about them, the glow reflecting in his dark eyes.

Shadow leapt from the building swinging a massive chain with a large iron ball at the end. Kenshin just stood there and watched him, unmoving and his expressing unchanging. Shadow was now ready to end this, he swung the chain aiming for it to wrap around Kenshin's neck, he'd then pull him down as his wolves would attack and rip him apart. Just as the ball was about to wrap around Kenshin's neck, Kenshin raised his hand with such force and speed it sent the ball flying back, with much greater force. Everyone was shocked when the iron ball hit Shadow in the face and became lodged in his skull killing him instantly. Seeing their leader dead sent the other wolves in a frenzy, Sano could sense their anger and torment at seeing Shadow being murdered.

"No stop," he yelled to deaf ears.

They charged through the flames in into pale ice claws. That tore through them one by one. Fur and flesh cover the blood stained snow. Dying howls echoed in the night until falling silent at last.

Sano jumped from the rooftop landing feet in front of Kenshin, as his claw tore through the last survivor.

"Sano!" Yahiko shouted.

"You bastard," Sano snarled, "How dare you!"

Kenshin stared at him, his expression unchanging. Sano could no longer fight back the tears as he looked at his friend standing on corpses soaked in blood, thinking back at the kind hearted wanderer he met so many years ago.

"It's time to end this."

Sano lunged and was pushed away. Quickly he got to his feet and dodged Kenshin's attack. Sano swung back around getting Kenshin in the back. Kenshin stumbled briefly at the force of the attack but came back around getting Sano in the shoulder. The sweet smell of werewolf blood enticed Kenshin; he drew his blood fingers to his lips. The force of his hit sent Sano flying through the flames and rolling down the hill.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru rushed to find him.

Yahiko grabbed his sword. It was the sword he had gotten in the library a blessed sword that was powerful enough to take down vampires he wondered would he be able to take down a hybrid? No, that's not why he hesitated. He knew the sword could do it question was could he cut down Kenshin.

Then he noticed something was off about him. Kenshin's hand was trembling. Yahiko slowly approached but didn't get too close. Kenshin's eyes were wide with horror his body trembling. Yahiko was puzzled. Suddenly a weak but still alive werewolf lunged from beneath the corpses sinking its teeth into Kenshin's leg. Kenshin was sent into a panic, a sickening scream escape. He claw at the animal until nothing was left of the skull. He collapsed panting heavily. Yahiko watched stunned.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Yahiko wondered. "_Has he gone mad?"_

Kenshin then saw him standing there. Yahiko felt his heart lurch. He was frozen, unable to move, run or draw his sword. Kenshin got to his feet. Yahiko took a deep breath and braced himself.

"Who," Kenshin spoke his voice soft at first. Yahiko was taken by surprise. "Who are you?"

Yahiko couldn't believe it. He looked at Kenshin. For the first time in what felt like ages he heard his voice, not the voice of a vampire, but _his _voice. His eyes were still black but there was a glimmer of violet in the darkness. Yahiko felt joyous for a brief moment.

"Kenshin," he said. "It's me Yahiko."

"Yahiko?"

Tears brimmed Yahiko's eyes. He stepped forward wanting to go to Kenshin, at last the spell had been broken, when suddenly he was struck hard and everything went dark.


	3. Memories

_Kenshin was resting in the field his head gently on Kaoru's lap as the bright sun shone around them. It was quiet, strangely so. Suddenly it felt as if a jolt had shot through the field making Kenshin jump. _

_ "What was that?" He asked._

_ "Nothing," Kaoru said pulling him back down, gently combing her fingers through his long red hair as he rested his head back on her lap. The rhythm was soothing and hypnotic it nearly lulled him back to sleep again. _

_ "I know I felt something," he murmured_

_ "It's nothing," Kaoru said again._

_ Kenshin's eyes felt heavy. His body felt heavy. He lay there so still, as still as the grave. _

_"Kenshin!"_

_Somewhere he could hear someone calling his name. The voice seemed so distant, and then gradually grew louder. It seemed so familiar. So familiar. _

_ "__Kenshin!"_

"_Who's calling me?" he asked. _

"_No one," The false Kaoru told him, stroking his hair again. "No one is here but us."_

"_Kenshin!"_

"_Nobody."_

* * *

"Yahiko wake up!"

Yahiko jumped awake. Sano and Kaoru looked at him relieved he was okay. Yahiko looked around and saw no trace of Kenshin anywhere.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Gone," Sano told him a glum look on both their faces.

"We have to go after them now," Yahiko jumped to his feet, suddenly feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He stumbled but fought to push his body forward. Kaoru caught him as he lost his footing.

"You're not going anywhere boy," Gabriel told him sternly.

Yahiko was shocked when he looked up and saw the vampire standing before him.

"Gabriel, your back."

"Yes, and there is much I must tell you."

* * *

Mournful cries fill the air as blood rained down. Amelia was paralyzed as she watched unsure of what was happening. They returned to a village they had taken over as a hide out. The vampires there were now being slaughtered. There was a crazed look in Kenshin's eyes as he cut down each vampire one by one. Amelia watched trembling as heard his loud cries, which over powered those of the vampires he slaughtered. She could see there was a mixture of emotions that were not there before, and it frightened her.

"Control him Amelia," Morgan said. Amelia jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned and looked at him but Morgan had his eyes on Kenshin.

"Morgan."

"You have to control him," he then glared at her. "You know what will happened if you cannot control him."

With that Morgan disappeared.

Amelia turned to Kenshin just as the last vampire fell. Kenshin now stood in the midst of the massacre covered in blood, his body trembling. Amelia worked up the courage to approach him. All there years together neither ever thought of hurting the other, even thought Amelia had been part of turning Kenshin into this immortal being she would not want to hurt him. That was truth. As she knew he did not wish harm on her. That was truth. So when she approached him and he turned and grabbed her by the neck Amelia panicked.

"Kenshin enough," she spoke as loud as she could, feeling his grasp getting tighter. She placed her hands around his wrist.

"Enough," she whispered. Tighter. "Stop."

Kenshin released his grip Amelia fell to her knees. Kenshin started to walk away. Amelia went after him but then suddenly he disappeared as well.

"Kenshin," she called. "Come back! Kenshin!"

Morgan's words echoed in her mind along with the haunting memories of Claudia and her brother.

"_No Aaron," Amelia begged. _

"_I'm sorry Amelia it has to be done." Aaron said. _

_Tears filled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and focused as hard as she could to stop him. She could feel his body go still and for a moment it was working, she smiled when he looked at her and gently touched her face. _

"_Samuel take her away." He said. _

_Amelia screamed and fought as Samuel pulled her away and held her back. She cried as she watched Morgan shoot her brother with a silver bullet and ignite his body. That night what ever was left of her heart that was possibly mortal died in those flames. _

Tears burned her eyes once again as she cried out his name.

"I will not loose you too!"

* * *

"I've discovered what they are doing, Aubrey's plan as he told my brother, is coming into play," Gabriel told them. "He wants an army of hybrids and that is the goal here. They are going village to village to find anyone like Kenshin who can survive the transformation and create the army."

"That's why these villages have been attacked." Yahiko said with disgust.

"And every other village they attack is to feed." Gabriel said.

"Monsters," Sano felt anger boiling inside him.

"There is no telling if they have any hybrids or not, but,"

"We have to stop Kenshin," Kaoru interrupted him. "That's the only way right?"

They all looked to Gabriel even thought they were certain of the answer. They all knew it for some time. And even though it pained them so much to except it, it was the only way.

"No," Gabriel's answer surprised them all. He took out his brother's journal from his coat and set it in front of them. "According to my brother there is another way."

That night they were getting ready to head out to the next village. They were heading further and further east. As Gabriel said there was no telling if the vampires had their army or not, or when they would release it. But no matter they had to keep going.

Kaoru noticed Yahiko was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Yahiko was snapped out of his thought suddenly.

"What?"

"You're quiet. Something bothering you?"

"Um well," Yahiko wondered if he should tell them or not.

"Is it about him?" Sano asked.

Yahiko wasn't to surprised that Sano figured it out.

"Well it's just that, last time we saw him, he started to act weird after fighting Sano, and I can't figure out why." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

Yahiko told them how Kenshin seemed to panic suddenly and then standing there asked him who he was.

"And then he said my name."

"What?" Kaoru was shocked.

"You heard things," Sano snapped.

"No I didn't," Yahiko snapped back. "He said my name. He looked right at me and said it. "

"He remembers us," Kaoru said. "He remembers."

"Then when did he attack me?" Sano growled.

"I don't know but he's remembering us somehow." Kaoru said cheerfully, at last there seemed to be some hope.

"Seems that way," Gabriel wondered.

"I think I know what will help him full remember us," Kaoru said, "Yahiko come with me, Sano and Gabriel you two keep going on ahead. I have an idea."

"Whatever you have planned missy better work." Sano told her.

Kaoru smiled at him with confidence. "It will."

Sano gave them the thumbs up as they parted ways.

_"Mortals. I've yet to understand you." _Gabriel chuckled.

As fast as they could Sano and Gabriel reached the next village. And Kaoru and Yahiko went back to Tokyo in hope that something could bring back Kenshin's memories.

Kaoru ran into the dojo as fast as she could with high hopes.

_"The sakabato. The sakabato. That will bring back his memories, I'm sure."_

She ran in the dojo were Kenshin's shrine was and froze suddenly in her tracks.

_"The sakabato I need the sakabato."_

There he was standing there looking at his own shrine. He turned and looked at her, his eyes still black but not as cold as they were before. Kaoru could see a hint of violet in his gaze a part of him was slowly coming through.

"You," he said, though the voice, sounded nothing like him, Battousai. A chill ran through Kaoru. "Who are you?"

"It's me," Kaoru stuttered then spoke firm, "Its Kaoru."

His expression did not change. Tears filled her eyes.

"Kenshin, its me Kaoru."


	4. A Promise to a Friend

Chills ran through her.

"You. Who are you?"

"It's me Kaoru."

His expression did not change when she told him. Tears filled her eyes a dull pain filled her heart.

"You don't remember this place." She said softly. Why was the truth so painful to say out loud? "It's because of Amelia that you don't remember us or this place."

He tilted his head puzzled by her words.

"But you used to live here," she continue to tell him, old memories that she realized only she had now. She told him of the happier times in the dojo, peaceful moments when the fighting stop even though it was brief it was peaceful and to Kaoru her most cherished memories. Yet as she stood there, eyes full of tears, heart open and pouring out most cherished memories his expression remained unchanged.

"It all changed that night," Kaoru gestured to the shrine. He stared at it trying to put her stories and the vague images in his head together.

Kaoru went up to the shrine and took the sakabato in her hands. Holding it tightly she turned and faced him. He looked at her still puzzled, then looked at the sakabato in her hands then back at her. Kaoru briefly remembered his peaceful smile that was weighted down with just a hint of sadness.

"This was yours," she told him, "You carried this for many years. You protected many people and saved many lives with this."

Kaoru looked at the sakabato in her hands. Her hands started to shake. "This sword is a part of who you… use to be."

She extended the sword to him trying to stop her hands from shaking. Kenshin's eyes were locked on the sword in her hands. In her eyes she was pleading for him to take it.

In Kenshin's mind was another struggle, her stories mingled with the images he kept seeing ever since he tasted that wolf's blood. He looked at Kaoru. He had seen her face in those blurred memories. So the stories she told him were true right? He was once a mortal, he had a home here, and…

Kaoru's heart lifted as Kenshin reach for his sword. She was unsure if it would work but she hoped if he held it perhaps it would somehow bring back the memories he'd lost. Just as his fingers were to grab the sheath a loud bang echoed through the dojo. Kaoru's heart leapt into her throat. The sakabato slipped from her hands. Blood poured from the bullet's exit wound down Kenshin's face. Kaoru felt her legs buckle beneath her as she crumbled to the floor catching Kenshin's limp form in her arms.

"Kenshin," Kaoru screamed.

"No need to be hysterical," a devilishly soothing voice said.

Kaoru looked toward the shadow in the doorway. Her body trembled with anger. "You. What have you done?"

Amelia dropped her pistol and approached Kaoru. "I just bought us some time to talk is all."

Kaoru clung to Kenshin's limp form as if to shield him from her when she noticed his hand twitched.

_"That's right he can't die,"_ she reminded herself.

"I don't have much time so listen," Amelia snapped. "He's going to get up soon, and we are going to leave. You however will stay here and _will not _follow us."

"What are you talking about?"

Amelia looked down at Kenshin. "You don't belong in our world. He no longer belongs in yours. You have to stay here and forget you've ever known him. Move on and live out your mortal life."

Kaoru felt her anger grew. She held tighter to Kenshin. "I'm not going to do that Amelia. If you want me to stop then you'll have to kill me."

Amelia glared down at Kaoru. "How easy that would be." She whispered. "I would kill and be done with you. But then he would eventually _wake_ up and find out what I've done. He wouldn't be happy."

"If you're so worried about his happiness then let him come home then," Kaoru spat. "Why force him into this?"

Amelia didn't reply. She took a step towards Kaoru. Kaoru flinched clinging to Kenshin.

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked.

Amelia knelt in front of her. "I'm going to make you forget."

Yahiko came running to the dojo just as Amelia and Kenshin were walking out, Kenshin still covered in blood. He started to panic when he didn't see Kaoru.

"What have you done?" he screamed raising his sword.

Amelia lunged at him, his sword flying away from his hands.

Sano and Gabriel had sensed something was wrong and came to Tokyo. As soon as they approached the dojo they both could smell blood. Sano jump scaling the wall with ease but Gabriel stopped him before he could go any further.

"Wait Sano." They both sat on the roof looking into the yard. There they could see Yahiko on the ground. Sano wanted to run to him but Gabriel held him back. Kaoru then emerged from inside.

"Yahiko," she helped him to his feet as he came too. "What happened are you okay?"

Yahiko rubbed his head. "Yea I'm okay. Strange I can't remember what I was doing out here."

"That's odd I don't remember what I was doing either." Kaoru said.

A lump formed in Sano's throat.

"I just woke up in the dojo but I don't remember how or why I was in there," Kaoru said.

"That's so strange." Yahiko said.

"Gabriel, you don't think," Sano started to ask as the anger started to build inside him.

"Yes it looks that way," Gabriel answered. "It must be Amelia's doing here."

Sano jumped from the roof into the street.

"Sano!" Gabriel went after him.

"The scent is still fresh I can still smell them here."

A heavy fog had fallen in the forest. Amelia stopped and was silent for a moment. Kenshin simply stared at her. When he had woken up in the dojo she did not hesitate to get him out of there or explain things.

"It's almost dawn. We'll hide ourselves here then go back tomorrow night." She said coldly to Kenshin without looking at him.

"No you don't!" Sano roared as he jumped out of the fog grabbing Kenshin pinning his arms to his sides. Sano used all his strength to over power Kenshin and get him off his feet so he wouldn't be able to fight back as easily.

"Kenshin," Amelia reached out when someone grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

"My Lady," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Unhand me," Amelia demanded.

Gabriel side stepped turning her around so she faced away from him holding her arms crossed against her chest.

"Now Amelia I thought we'd dance like old times," he whispered in her ear.

"When will you learn the old times are dead."

Amelia tried to kick him but Gabriel side stepped again twirling Amelia out then pulling her back in.

Gabriel snickered as their faced came so close. "You were always so graceful."

Amelia glared as she tried to fight him off, but only to end up dancing.

Kenshin struggled in Sano's grasp. Sano refused to let go no matter how hard he fought back till he got him to the ground. Kenshin cried out and tried to fight him off but Sano pinned him down.

"Enough," Sano snapped. "Enough of this." Tears build in Sano's eyes. "Listen Kenshin. I promise I'm going to free you from this. One way or another. You'll be free."

Kenshin stopped struggling.

Sano's eyes met with Gabriel's.

Gabriel turned Amelia to face him. She went to hit him he caught her wrist and held it, and then the other.

"Until we dance again my love."

With that Sano and Gabriel disappeared into the fog. Amelia didn't realize she was trembling when a tear fell from her face. Kenshin got up to his knees and stared blankly at the ground Sano's words echoing in his clouded mind.

_Freedom_

The following morning Sano went to the dojo just as he would as if none of this never happened. Outside the gate he could smell Kaoru's cooking, it smelt horrible.

"Sano," Kaoru greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Sano tried to put on his usual happy face but he knew it wasn't working.

"Just in time for breakfast," Yahiko told him.

"Yea I'm not all that hungry really."

"What you not hungry?" Kaoru was surprised.

"That's not at all like you Sano." Yahiko said.

"Yea well," Sano couldn't help but notice the shrine for Kenshin was gone. Kaoru and Yahiko wouldn't have gotten rid of it. It must have been Amelia. "Actually I'm here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" they both asked.

"Yea you see I have this friend and he's in trouble. I have to help him." Sano told them.

"A friend?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, his name is Kenshin." Sano looked at them both but neither of them reacted to his name. Not even Kaoru.

"Well I hope everything will be okay." Kaoru smiled.

Sano felt crushed. He was also angry. How dare Amelia take Kenshin from their memory. But then again this might be easier. They were safe here, and Sano could do what needed to be done. Kaoru wouldn't be upset. She wouldn't cry.

"Yes everything will be fine." Sano said.

That night Sano left the dojo. Gabriel waited for him outside.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes I see no other way." Sano told him. "The only way to stop Kenshin is to kill him.


End file.
